


fill to your heart's desire

by livx18 (Jensensational)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind!Dean, Blindness, Cas' Trueform, Castiel hears Dean's prayers, Gen, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, Kissing, LARPing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Piers notices, Sharing Clothes, Sherlock AU of sorts, Trueform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/livx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Otherwise known as the fills to prompts I received on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Castiel: Castiel hears Dean's prayers

**Author's Note:**

> **[pamplemoose](http://pamplemoose.tumblr.com/)** requested: [Destiel... Castiel listening to all of Dean's prayers.](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44201536113)

He hears Dean. He always hears Dean. He just doesn’t always respond. 

Sometimes the prayers are ridiculous, things he knows he can’t help Dean with no matter how hard he tries. Sometimes they are simple things that he wish he could respond to, but simply can’t for the time being. 

It’s hard, it’s always hard. Denying Dean anything is torture to the angel. But sometimes, it’s a necessary torture he must endure. 

The one’s that usually cause him to break, cause him to give up whatever he was doing and rush to Dean are the one’s where Dean whispers, his voice cracked. Whispers quietly for Cas, just because he’s worried or because he just wants Cas around.

“Cas, I need you,” Dean says. And those words always have a way of breaking him, cracking him. Most would say that “I love you” is the strongest three word sentence. Cas disagrees. To hear someone say, “I need you” is far more intense. 

He appears after that, and Dean looks up at him from his spot on the bed. 

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Dean I-“

“-Can it Cas!” It takes Dean less than three strides to get to Cas. He grabs the back of the angel’s neck and pulls him forward to press their mouths together and Cas wonders for a moment why he ever bothers leaving. Why he ever bothers putting distance between them and listening every night to Dean’s prayers when he could just stay there in Dean’s arms.


	2. Dean/Castiel: Dean is blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous** requested: [Destiel- Dean is temporarily blinded and tries (unsuccessfully) to hide it.](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44202977550)

Sam keeps telling him to watch where he’s going. Keeps shouting, “What were you thinking?!” and “LOOK OUT!” Dean says he’s having a rough day, that he’s out of it and apologizes for endangering them by being out when he shouldn’t be. Sam nods and forgives him, or at least Dean thinks he does.

Truth is Dean can’t see what Sam’s doing. He sees a blur, a shape that he has identified as Sam. There’s another blur, one he knows is Cas. He thinks Cas is look at him; no, he knows Cas is looking at him: he can feel it.

Cas watches him like a hawk, steering him out of harm’s way and guarding Dean when he sees that Dean is in over his head. And Dean tells him to piss off, tells him he’s fine. 

But Cas says he knows and Dean freezes. ‘Course Cas knows. Cas knows everything. Dean acts like he doesn’t know what Cas is on about and keeps walking.

“Dean,” Cas whispers in his ear, “What do you see?”

“The night sky.”

“What do you really see?” And Dean knows he can keep lying, keep bullshitting his way through everything. But he is tired of doing it, especially to Cas who already knows the truth but doesn’t ever press the issue.

“Nothing. I see nothing.” It’s true in a way, Dean’s eyesight has only gotten worse. Cas has Dean shut his eyes for a moment and when Dean opens them again, he’s staring at a beautiful being of light. A creature so alien and large, so strange and foreign that it should be terrifying. Yet it’s anything but terrifying, it’s stunning. 

“What do you see?” Cas asks again. Or at least Dean hears Cas’ voice in his head asking that. He thinks back, “I don’t know, but it’s amazing.”

He hears Cas chuckle.

“That, Dean, is me.” And it makes sense in some weird way. In losing his human eyesight he has gained the ability to see things that are not human. 

“You see me,” the being says in a voice Dean hasn’t heard before but instantly recognizes as Cas. 

“I can see you,” Dean says and the reality of it all hits him hard. He chokes up a little, though will deny it later. Cas mutters something in Enochian and shrinks down to a human size. He approaches Dean slowly, wings fluttering behind him, and places his hand on Dean’s shoulder, where his mark once rested.

“It’s alright, Dean,” he says softly. And Dean knows he’s right. It’s alright.


	3. Bond/Q: Q keeps stealing Bond's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[whishawmaster](http://whishawmaster.tumblr.com/)** requested: [00Q, Q keeps stealing Bond's clothes and wearing them.](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44200606716)

The first time it happens is truly an accident. Q just grabs the first shirt he sees in his haste and it just so happens to be one of Bond’s. He doesn’t notice, simply pulls his cardigan on over it, and hurries to work. It’s when Bond comes in to ask Q to track a person of interest’s mobile that he notices. Or rather Bond points it out. Says very bluntly, “That shirt. It’s mine.” And Q says, “Oh. Why yes. I suppose it is.”

The second time is accidental as well, but Q had noticed after putting on the shirt that it wasn’t his. He was simply too uncaring to take it off. Bond notices of course, only this time he shakes his head and walks away.

The third time is on purpose. Q sees one of Bond’s tee shirts laying about and decides to wear it because the fabric feels amazing. When Bond shows up at the flat later, he compliments Q’s taste in tee shirts before heading to the drink cupboard to grab some scotch.

The fourth time is Bond’s doing. He purposefully lays a shirt out for Q, that is clearly his own, and tells him to put it on. When Q asks why he is rewarded with a hard kiss and a simple, “You look good in my clothes.” 

The fifth time is during a time when Q misses Bond. Bond’s mission, which was supposed to last a month, had stretched on to three and though Q would never admit it to the double-oh, he missed him terribly. Q had the day off and had decided to spend it curled up on the couch, wearing Bond’s favorite dress shirt (which still smelt like the agent), and watching terrible spy flicks. 

Bond walked into the flat the next morning, covered in bruises and blood, and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Q sound asleep on the couch, wearing nothing but his dark blue dress shirt.


	4. Bond/Q: Sherlock AU of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous** requested: [00Q mixed with the Sherlock plot? Like the characters of Bond but with the plot of Sherlock?](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44282053488)

Q had visual on Bond. He had managed to eliminate the target, as was expected. What was unexpected, however, was the fact that Bond had moved to stand on the edge of the rooftop. Q watched as Bond turned his earpiece back on with a faint sigh of relief.

“Q.”

“007. Are you okay?” The silence was all the answer Q needed.

“Right. 007, get down from there and I’ll send transport to get you immediately.”

“I can’t come down,” Bond replied, “So we’ll just have to do it like this.”

What followed was Bond admitting to things that were not his doing. Q found it torturous to listen. Bond, he was wrong. Bond was far from some fake, far some weak man. Q, though he had never admitted it, idolized Bond; thought Bond was incredible and inspiring.

“Shut up, 007,” Q said suddenly, “Shut up.” Q wasn’t sure what spilling his thoughts out would do to help; perhaps, he thought that letting Bond know how brave he truly was, how strong, would save him.

“Nobody could be that selfless,” Bond said.

“You could.” Bond chuckled at that before going silent again.

“Are you watching, Q?” he asked.

“Yes. I have visual.”

“Good…”

“007, what are you doing?”

“This…this is my note,” Bond said. Q felt his heart stop, felt his chest tighten as the words flooded over him. Q opened his mouth to speak, to beg Bond to step away from the ledge.

“Goodbye, Q.” Q’s eyes widened as Bond moved his hand to remove the earpiece.

“Bond no!” Q said desperately. His eyes were fixed to the large monitor, as Bond moved and fell. 

“Goddamn it! JAMES!” Q shouted, watching helplessly as Bond fell further.


	5. Chris/Wesker: Chris trying to find bits of Wesker in Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[veelez](http://veelez.tumblr.com/)** requested: [Chris Redfield desperately tries to find a bit of Wesker in Jake and he doesn't get why. Perhaps someone else (of your choice) does.](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44201087587)

It’s Piers who notices the way that Chris’ eyes soften when he says Wesker’s name. Notices the way that although the rest of Chris’ body radiates a sense of loathing, his eyes show longing, sorrow. 

It’s Piers who notices that Chris’ gaze lingers a little too long on Jake. That he stares at Jake with a strange look: something akin to desperation and hope. That whenever Jake gives Chris a small little quirk of the mouth, Chris’ eyes gain that longing look back.

It’s Piers that notices that Chris begins to urge Jake on, purposefully trying to piss him off. Jake has learned how to deal with it by now, but every once in a while he’ll lose it and snap at Chris. And Chris argues back, sure, but Piers sees the thrill in Chris’ eyes.

It’s Piers who pieces together that Chris, though he constantly talks about how terrible Wesker was, was in love with Wesker. That for so long Wesker was the center of Chris life (during both the good and bad times) and that without him, Chris had no center. 

Suddenly everything clicks. Chris’ behavior, his downwards spiral. The strange looks in Chris’ eyes. The way Chris treats Jake. Everything clicks and Piers wonders if Chris knows.

He realizes that Chris doesn’t know because after every encounter with Jake, Chris looks confused, lost.

It’s Piers who Jake approaches and says softly to, “I wonder if he knows that I can’t give him what he needs, what he’s searching for…”


	6. Chris/Jake: Chris kisses Jake without really understanding why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[veelez](http://veelez.tumblr.com/)** requested: [Chris unconsciously kisses Jake and is left to ponder about it afterwards.](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44278183774)

It was spur of the moment. Nothing else. That’s what Chris had to keep telling himself. He knew that was a lie, knew that it had been fully intentional (in a way). But he refused to believe it. 

“Why’d you do it?” Jake demands, his voice low and dangerous and sounding oh so much like his father’s. That’s why. Because of his father, because of the similarities Chris keeps seeing and all the differences. 

“I don’t fucking know,” Chris says. He knows. Knows part of it is because there is something about Jake that is so goddamn infuriating yet at the same time desirable. Knows that the little bit of Wesker he sees in Jake drives him mad and yet also draws him in. 

“Bullshit,” Jake replies. It is bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. But Chris needs to believe it. Needs to think that it’s a real reason; needs to think that he doesn’t really know. 

Jake scoffs at the confused look on Chris’ face before striding up to the other man, grabbing the front of his vest and yanking him forward to smash their mouths together.

“You fucking know now?” Jake hisses, his eyes dark. And Christ if he doesn’t look like Wesker in that moment. Chris nods. He knows. he definitely knows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[veelez](http://veelez.tumblr.com/)** requested: [Teen Wolf characters are playing D&D (or a Lord of the Rings RPG after watching The Hobbit?)](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/44279095580)

Derek knew the members of his pack were weird, after all they were all teens. However, he hadn’t expected this level of weird. Never had he thought he would walk into Stiles’ living room (the designated meeting spot for the night) and see his pack dressed as…well frankly he wasn’t sure what they were dressed as. 

“Havandi! Behind you!” Scott shouted to Stiles who turned just in time to fire a fake arrow at Isaac. 

“There’s one to your left, Rodinthar!” Stiles said to Scott who quickly spun around and whacked Boyd with a fake sword. 

Derek stood still, taking in the sight of his pack dressed in medieval looking clothes and fighting with false weapons. He would say it was humorous, but it was almost pathetic really. Especially Stiles with his fake pointy ears. Pathetic.

“Lady Gwilaina is injured!” Scott said, rushing to Allison’s side.

“Send the healer to her!” Stiles said, nodding towards Lydia.

“Why am I the healer?” she asked, looking rather disinterested.

“Because you have a way with your hands,” Jackson replied earning a smack from the ginger-haired girl. 

Derek honestly wanted to say something. But words escaped him. Instead he slid to the ground and watched as part of his pack continued to fight the other half in an attempt to save the world.


End file.
